


What She Can Do

by VickeyStar



Category: Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Claire is Protective of everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Claire is about to be angry, but she looks past Jodie’s shoulder to the three other girls, Alex, her sister in all but blood, Patience, the girl who said she’d die and hasn’t stopped sending her little stares since, and Kaia.Kaia, who put her trust in her, who is planning on facing her biggest fear just so Claire could save Sam and Dean.





	What She Can Do

“Just until we check things out.” Jodie tries to soothe. She’s benching Claire, yet again.

Claire is about to be angry, but she looks past Jodie’s shoulder to the three other girls, Alex, her sister in all but blood, Patience, the girl who said she’d die and hasn’t stopped sending her little stares since, and Kaia.   
Kaia, who put her trust in her, who is planning on facing her biggest fear just so Claire could save Sam and Dean.

It’s Kaia’s trust, Alex’s concern, and Patience’s little worried looks that convince her to think about it. The monsters attacked the house, just like the psychic said they would, and she also said that Claire would die.

Claire is going to die.

The second this thought hits her, she becomes the scared little girl again, holding her mother’s dead body and wailing for her father, and she doesn’t know what to do.

Then she meets Kaia’s eyes and realizes.

“It’s okay, Jodie. Go.” She says, giving her pseudo mom a smile.

She knows what she needs to do.

Right now, Jodie and Donna are walking away with their guns and leaving the three girls under her protection.

Alex never wanted to learn how to fight, Patience can’t even look at the guns, and Kaia’s already gotten a protective side of hers that she didn’t know existed raring to go.

So, while they wait for Jodie and Donna to give the all-clear, she’s gonna do her damned best to protect these three girls.

Because she may not be able to stop her own death, but she can save them.

No matter what, she won’t let them die.

edn


End file.
